


Only For You

by Myoneloveismusic



Series: JayTim Week 2016 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, JayTimWeek, M/M, Tim in a dress, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce asks Tim to go on an undercover mission that neither Jason nor Tim are pleased with. He told himself that he would stop doing those types of missions after he'd started dating Jason, but with how the night turned out...he just might be willing to reconsider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of JayTimWeek: Undercover!
> 
> I can't believe this is the last day, but we've come this far which means I'm finally giving you smut! Yay! Tim in a dress is always something that I'm down for and I had to include it at least once so here we go. :)
> 
> Tumblr: my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> <3 MOLIM

                “Jason, I’m so sorry,” Tim said, burying his face in his hands. “I’m so, so, so, so, so sorry.”

                Jason sighed. “I now Tim. We’ve been over this since B gave you the assignment. I know you stopped doing honeypot undercover missions when we started dating, but you’re the only one with the skill set that’s needed this time around.” Jason wrapped and arm around Tim’s waist and pulled him close. “Besides, I haven’t fit into a dress like that in a long time, neither has Dick, and we both know that Damian doesn’t have the type of finesse needed to pull this mission off.”

                Tim let his hands drop to his sides and let his head rest against Jason’s chest. “I know, but…” He growled in frustration. “I don’t want to do it. It’s wrong and gross and no one but you should even be able to get close to me when I’m dressed like this.”

                Jason ran his fingers through Tim’s hair, his other hand squeezing Tim’s hip over the lacy, red fabric of his cocktail dress. “I know, but I’m the only one that’s going to get to undress you tonight when you’re done. And I’ll be out on patrol, you’ll have a comm in your ear, so if you need anything I’m only a call away.”

                Tim shivered at the implications behind Jason’s words. He’d honestly probably need it after having to deal with disgusting people all night. He stepped back from Jason. “I guess it’s time to go then.” He walked over to the table in the middle of his apartment and picked up the purse that held the hidden bug he was set to plant on the suspect that night.

                Jason slipped his helmet on over his head and walked over to the window, opening it so they could climb out onto the fire escape. He held the window open for Tim who passed in front of him. Not that the younger man needed it. After all of the times he had to wear dresses and heels in the field, he had no problems maneuvering in the tight fabric or stilettos. Jason was sure that at some point Tim had probably run across Gotham in a dress.

                Tim watched as Jason locked and armed his apartment. Jason stood and turned to face Tim. There wasn’t much space on the fire escape and Jason had to only take one step to crowd into Tim’s face. He cupped his cheek and caressed it with his thumb. Tim turned his head and kissed the palm of his hand.

                “I’ll see you tonight when you’re done.”

                Tim nodded and watched Jason head up to the roof as he headed down to the alley below. He was glad that the streets were mostly empty since it was getting so late. The fewer people he had to interact with while dressed like this, the better. Tim walked quickly, covering several city blocks and headed towards the club where the target would be. He glanced up every now and then and smiled when he caught glimpses of Jason. He didn’t necessarily need the protection, but it was nice to know that his boyfriend was there to take care of him.

                Once he’d reached the desired club, Tim squared his shoulders and plastered a small smile on his face. He strutted up to the bouncer, hips swaying, and cocked his head to the side and waited, purse resting against one of his hips. The bouncer’s eyes roved over him hungrily. Tim was really glad that he had enough experience to keep a disgusted expression from creeping onto his face.

                Without another word, the bouncer pulled open the door and held it for Tim to walk through. Tim passed by and offered one last glance at the bouncer before the door closed behind him.

                The lights were dimmed inside and there was a haze of smoke hanging heavily in the air from the illegal cigars that many of the men were smoking. Tim sidled up to the bar and took a seat on one of the stools, taking in his surroundings. The place was far from crowded as was to be expected and there were a few girls dressed similarly to Tim walking around or occupied with some of the business men in the place. Tim’s eyes roved over the men in suits, looking for his target but came up empty.

                “What can I get you?” a voice spoke up from behind him.

                Tim turned to face the bartender who was looking at him with a gaze similar to the one the bouncer had worn outside the club. He smiled and looked up through his eyelashes. “I’ll have a martini please,” he answered, voice quiet, drawing the bartender in even further.

                The man’s eyelids drooped. “Sure thing,” he drawled.

                Tim watched him as he walked away and turned to survey the room again. He crossed his legs, allowing the movement to show off his legs a little more and draw the attention of the target if he happened to be watching. He saw a few of the business men nodding to each other and giving him looks meaning they were obviously discussing him. Tim wasn’t there to grab their attentions, though, only his target’s.

                At the sound of a glass being set down, he turned back to the bar to see the bartender standing there with not only his martini, but a second one as well. Tim gave the man behind the counter a questioning look and he smirked.

                “The big man in the booth in the corner asked me to make you a second drink. If you’re interested, you’re welcome to join him.”

                Tim looked over his shoulder at the booth the man was talking about and finally laid eyes on the man that this stupid undercover mission was all for. He smiled at the man and turned back to the bartender, picking up both glasses. “I’ll be needing these then.”

                Tim stood from his stool and crossed the room, putting as much sway into his hips as possible. Once he reached the booth he held up the second glass. “I suppose I should thank you for the second drink.”

                Theodore Bitts gestured to the seat. “You can thank me by taking a seat and becoming my company for the night.”

                Tim batted his eyelashes. “I would be positively delighted. What can I call you?”

                “Theodore,” he said, lowly, caressing Tim’s arm with the back of his fingers.

                Tim leaned back into the booth cushions and held out one of the glasses to Bitts. “Well Theodore, I think you should share a drink with me.”

                Bitts took the glass, allowing their fingers to brush and brought it to his lips, taking a sip. “It would be a shame not to with such a beautiful woman looking so stunning.”

                Tim smiled and leaned up against Bitts, his arm going around his shoulders. He rubbed at the material of Bitts’s expensive suit, subtly planting the bug under the man’s collar. Bitts snaked his arm around Tim’s waist and pulled him closer. He picked up his own glass and sipped at the alcohol, hardly tasting it as he felt disgust rise up from where Bitts’s hand was resting on his hip.

                “Now my dear, what’s brought you to a place like this? Business…or pleasure?” Theodore asked once they’d gotten comfortable.

                Tim let a sly smirk cross his face and looked at his companion through half-lidded eyes. “A bit of both, I suppose.”

                Bitts opened his mouth to say something else when one of his bodyguards leaned over to whisper in his ear. He frowned at what he was told, but nodded regardless. Bitts turned his attention to Tim and smiled sadly.

                “I’m afraid I have some business to deal with, darling, and have to bring an end to our wonderful chat.”

                Tim pouted. “That’s so unfair, but business is business. I understand.” Bitts squeezed Tim’s hip before the two of them slid out of the booth.

                Bitts turned to his bodyguard and followed him towards the back of the club. Tim watched him go until he was out of sight before turning towards the club entrance. He left quietly, not sparing any of the other patrons another glance now that his mission was complete. Bruce would probably be tapping into the wire at that very moment and would hear all of the business dealings that were taking place behind the club.

                Tim pushed open the front entrance and turned away from the bouncer, not bothering to look in his direction. Just as Tim was passing the alley that ran next to the club, someone reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the alley. Tim looked up, startled at the unexpected contact and found himself cornered by Bitts and his crew.

                Bitts stood there frowning at him, holding something between his fingers. Tim furrowed his brows.

                “I didn’t get to where I am today by believing every pretty face that sidles up to me in a club. Do you know how many women have been hired by others to try and take me down? More than just you I can guarantee that.”

                Tim’s eyes flitted towards each of Bitts’s men before coming back to him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tim crossed his arms and tried to make himself look uncomfortable, worried, and a little frightened.

                Bitts held up the object between his fingers. “Yes you do. I’m talking about the bug you had planted on me when you were trying to attach yourself to my side back in the club. Stop trying to deny it.”

                Tim frowned and narrowed his eyes. He dropped his arms and stood tall, looking over the group a second time, gaze calculating. Bitts smirked at Tim’s change in demeanor.

                “Now, that’s what I thought. Boys, take care of her.” Bitts stepped away from the group as his men closed in on Tim. He dropped into his fighting stance and waited for one of them to make a move. There were three of them, excluding Bitts. The man on his right rushed forward first wielding a knife. Tim ducked underneath the swipe and landed several punches in the man’s ribs. As he doubled over and clutched his sides, Tim swung his leg up and brought his stiletto-clad heel down on the man’s back, sending him to the ground.

                Tim backed away from the man that was laying at his feet to create more space between himself and the other two. One of them began to fumble inside their jacket for something while the other quickly pulled out a knife of his own and rushed at Tim. Tim jumped away and evaded the swipes from the blade. He dodged to the left when the other man aimed a shot at his right side. He grabbed on to the man’s arm and pulled him off balance. Tim punched him in the stomach and flipped him onto his back, knocking the wind out of him. Tim dug the heel of his stiletto into the man’s wrist until he released his grip on the knife, allowing him to pick it up.

                Tim heard a shot ring out behind him as a bullet whizzed over his head. He spun around and crouched low, watching as the third man held a gun shakily in his hand. Tim flipped the knife around in his hand and sprinted to the side, making his way to the last goon in a roundabout way as he tracked Tim with his gun too slowly. Tim ducked under the barrel as another shot rang out over his head. He brought his leg up and kicked the man in the stomach at the same time as he slashed the knife upwards, cutting a line on the man’s forearm and forcing him to drop the gun.

                Just as Tim bent over to retrieve the weapon a bullet imbedded itself in the bricks over his head. Tim grasped the gun and whirled around, pointing it at the spot where Bitts used to be and Red Hood now stood. Tim breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Jason standing there over Bitts and dropped the barrel from where it had been pointed at Jason’s chest.

                Tim sighed and walked over to Jason. “Hood. What are you doing here?”

                “I was just stopping by to see how things were going and saw that’d you’d gotten yourself into a bit of trouble.”

                Tim rolled his eyes and threw the gun that was still in his hand to the side. “I was doing fine, but since you’re here…care to give little ol’ me a lift?”

                Jason wrapped an arm around Tim’s waist and pointed his grapple gun up to the rooftop above them. He shot off his grapple and pulled them up to the roof. Tim breathed a sigh of relief once he was out of the alley below. This was definitely going to be the last undercover mission that he would be doing for Bruce. Never again would he be forced to don a cocktail dress and stilettos just to get some intel for the man.

                Tim and Jason started walking across the rooftop and Jason linked their fingers together. Tim smiled softly and glanced over at Jason even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to see his expression underneath the helmet. As they approached the edge of the building, Jason tugged on Tim’s arm and brought him close, holding him snugly at his side. The two ran together and grappled from rooftop to rooftop, heading back to Tim’s apartment where they’d started the night.

                Once they’re reached the fire escape outside of Tim’s window, Tim knelt down and began disarming his security measures. He went through the motions easily and was able to push the window open in a matter of seconds. Tim slipped inside and Jason followed quickly behind him, locking the window and resetting the alarms as Tim made his way further into the apartment and towards the bedroom.

                Tim breathed a sigh of relief once he was inside and immediately kicked off the heels that he’d been wearing all night. He reached behind him to grip the zipper and pull it open, but a hand stopped his.

                “I thought I told you that I was going to be the one to undress you tonight?” Jason said in his ear.

                Tim shivered. “Then what are you waiting for?”

                Jason moved Tim’s arm back to his side and kissed the side of his neck. Tim leaned back up against Jason and felt the material of his leather jacket brush against the exposed skin of his shoulders. As Jason kissed his way across Tim’s neck and shoulders he slid his leather jacket from his shoulders. Once it hit the ground, Jason turned Tim so they were facing each other and finally claimed his lips in a kiss.

                Tim easily opened his mouth for Jason when he traced his bottom lip with his tongue and tangled his fingers in the other man’s hair as Jason continued to work on the pieces of his uniform. Jason pulled off the gun holsters over his shoulders and let them join the jacket that was on the floor, removing the body armor plates seconds afterwards. He broke their mouths apart and moved his hands to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head as Tim watched with hungry eyes. As soon as the skin was exposed, Tim was running his hands over every inch he could reach, sucking and biting down Jason’s body towards his pants.

                Jason pulled Tim up from his descent and brought their lips together in another hungry kiss. Tim whimpered into his mouth and Jason used the distraction to loosen the holsters around his legs and let those fall to the ground. He stepped out of the mess of straps and forced Tim backwards towards the bed.

                When Tim’s legs hit the mattress, he fell backwards and landed with a huff, effectively breaking off their kiss. He looked up at Jason and pouted, making the other man chuckle. Jason kneeled down and looked up at Tim through his eyelids as he unlaced his boots and slipped them off with his socks. He ran his hands over Tim’s calves, lightly massaging the muscles there. He lifted Tim’s left leg and kissed his way up the skin to Tim’s thigh. As he continued his path upwards, he pushed the skirt of Tim’s dress back and bunched it around his hips, bringing Jason face to face with Tim’s jockstrap that was probably starting to feel very painful if his own was any indication.

                Jason hooked his thumbs underneath the strips of fabric and pulled it down, releasing Tim’s swollen erection. He breathed a sigh of relief as some of the pressure was released, but it only lasted momentarily as Jason licked a stipe up his dick from balls to tip. Tim arched upwards off the mattress, his hands immediately twisting themselves in the sheets.

                “J-jason…I thought the whole point was to undress me,” Tim gasped out.

                Jason pushed himself up onto the bed so he was hovering over Tim. “But that would take all the fun out of it,” he said with a smirk.

                Tim reached for Jason’s belt buckle and started to work it open. “I know something else that would be more fun.” Tim opened the zipper on Jason’s pants and pushed them and his jockstrap down over his hips, revealing Jason’s already dripping erection.

                Jason stood and pushed his pants the rest of the way down and kicked the fabric off his ankles and across the floor. He grabbed Tim’s hand and pulled him off the bed so they were standing flush against each other. The movement forced their erections to rub together and Tim moaned at the contact. Jason slid his hands up Tim’s back and tugged the zipper down, allowing the dress to fall open and drop to the floor.

                Jason gripped the back of Tim’s thighs and pulled him up into his arms. Tim wrapped his legs around Jason’s waist and his arms around the other man’s shoulders. Jason kissed and nibbled on Tim’s shoulders as he walked around to the side of the bed. He grabbed the bottle of lube that they kept in the bedside drawer and deposited Tim on the mattress, crawling over top of him. He uncapped the lube and poured some over his fingers.

                Jason captured Tim’s lips in another kiss and moved his lubed hand between Tim’s legs to his entrance. He circled one of his fingers around the ring of muscle and felt it relax under his ministrations before pressing in. Tim accepted his finger easily and wiggled his hips as Jason started to pump the digit in and out of him. He was loose enough that Jason quickly added a second finger. He broke his lips away from Tim’s as he let out a breathy gasp and moved back down to Tim’s cock.

                Jason wrapped his lips around the head of Tim’s dick and sucked as he worked his two fingers in and out of Tim, scissoring them occasionally to stretch Tim’s entrance and prepare him for his cock. Tim gasped and moaned at the stimulation. Jason took more of Tim in his mouth as he added a third finger. On one particularly harsh suck, Jason curled his fingers, hitting Tim’s prostrate and making the man arch off the bed with a gasp.

                Jason pulled his mouth from Tim’s cock and glanced up at his boyfriend’s flushed face. “Ready, Tim?”

                Tim looked down at him and nodded, breathing heavily.

                Jason pulled his fingers from Tim’s entrance and moved between his legs. He picked up the bottle of lube once again and poured a generous amount over his hand, giving his neglected erection a few good strokes. He lined up the head of his cock with Tim’s entrance and wrapped the younger man’s legs back around his waist.

                Jason pressed in slowly, reveling in the tight heat that enveloped him so easily. Tim’s breath left him in a little sigh and he melted against the mattress from the sensations coursing through his body. After bottoming out, Jason took up a gentle rhythm, pulling out almost completely before slowly moving back in.

                Tim groaned in frustration. “Faster, Jay.”

                Jason looked down at Tim, searching his eyes. “As you wish.” He pulled almost completely out again before snapping his hips forward roughly, immediately hitting Tim’s prostrate forcing his eyes open wide and causing his mouth to drop open as the air was forced from his lungs.

                Jason felt beads of sweat starting to roll down his back as he continued to push his pace, intent on drawing as many gasps and moans from Tim as possible. Tim wouldn’t have been able to hold in the noises even if he’d tried. It felt as though electricity was racing up his spine. The pleasure was so overwhelming and intense that he didn’t even feel as though he was breathing through it as a familiar heat and tightness coiled in his gut.

                “Jay…I’m g-gonna…”

                Jason increased his movements and slammed their lips together. He brought one of his hands between their bodies and started stroking Tim’s dick, the precome that had already pooled there making his movements easy. He timed his strokes with his thrusts, making Tim squirm beneath him. After a handful of strokes, Jason felt himself getting closer to the edge.

                “Come for me, Tim,” Jason gritted out, desperately trying to prevent his release.

                Tim gasped and tilted his head back as his orgasm ripped through him, come splattered over his chest and Jason’s hand as he continued to stroke him through it. The sensation of Tim tightening around him pushed Jason over the edge and he followed easily after Tim, working them both through the rest of their release.

                Jason leaned over Tim, chest heaving as they both came down from their high. He pulled out slowly and lowered himself onto the bed next to Tim, pulling him into his arms. They shared lazy kisses and relaxed against the mattress.

                “You know…” Tim began as Jason started running his hands through Tim’s dark strands. “If this is the kind of sex I get after going undercover, maybe I will keep doing these types of missions.”

                Jason gave Tim an incredulous look. “Okay…but what if I give you this kind of sex so you _don’t_ go on those kinds of missions.”

                Tim hummed in acknowledgment. “I think that could work.”

                Jason just rolled his eyes and pulled Tim in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
